Heart of the dancing flame
by Pratt101
Summary: A new transfer studenent has arrived to beacon acdemy, and despite his pleasant disposition his tragic past starts to catch up with him, can RWBY and the gang hel him fight his lateral demons, or will he become the nail in thier coffin.
**I do not own RWBY. R &R**

Before:

His feet hit the rain stained pavement faster, his tear streaked face only slowing down his desperate escape. The cold desperate boy finally collapsed, his eyes glassed over with a certain look, it was an expression, that could only be worn by those who were already dead. His physical pain, began to slowly replace his emotional scarring, as his attacker ripped the staggering boy to his feet. He met the eyes of the murderer, their owners dark face showing, off a triumphant smile, as his blood stained knife came level with the boys pupil, posed to snuff the boys fire forever.

Let's pause the image before us, and ponder a particular question. A question that has played a part in ever hero's life. To answer this question we have to go beyond are blunt observations about the physical world, and dive into the strange and unheard of world of metaphor. Let's say that fire can grow in temperature, but it would take some effort on the part of the fire. Now we have a match dropped into an ocean. In the world without will, a cold observing world, the fire would most certainly die. But if fire could stop itself by drowning, it would have a fraction of a chance.

Now return to the image in front of us. This frightened boy is like the flame, starring into the great abyss. He could let this man wave take his precious fleeting moment on the planet, with nothing more then a sizzle. If he didn't struggle he would be all but forgotten. But this wasn't to be, and the resulting inferno would be strong enough to burn away the sea, a great fire that could never be put out would be created in that one moment of seemingly absolute darkness.

 **Pratt101 presents:**

 **Heart of the dancing flame**

 **Chapter one: Can I escape?**

The school loomed in front of the now adolescent boy. His eyes burned with excitement, as he steeped off of the carrier, he meet a similar cold, yet familiar stare. No longer able to control himself he hugged the cold statue of a women as though his life depended on it. His bright silver eyes stared into her emerald ones. A warm smile plastered on the boys face. To his shock, and great displeasure, she pushed him away rather forcefully. Her beautiful emerald eyes were now closed, this only made his dissatisfaction intensify, so he let out, exactly what was in his mind,

"come on little Glennie, re you really that unhappy to see me."

Her eyes opened with a slight sign of shock and unannounced to the flustered, young adult in front of her, they also hide a painful feeling . She spoke to him with a her usual cold calculating voice. You will address me as witch here, you will be a student after all.

The boy let off a grin that could put the sun-rays to shame. He replied to her cold words with a warm phrase full of undeniable warmth.

" aw Glennie you are happy to see me."

Her emerald eyes locked with his silver ones. "what gives you that impression "

He thrust his pointer finger at the edge of her smile, " you're wearing you're frown wrong, Glennie "

In a huff she turned around, " the head master is saying for you, follow me this way Gabriel"

Gabriel let out a huge sigh, " yes, Ms. Good witch"

XXX

A team huh, Gabriel thought, a look of pure excitement on his face. I wonder who I'll end up with, Ospin did say he had a theory of who Id work best with, but do I really have to go to a stupid class first"

XXX

The inside of the sparring room was in a state of absolute silence, which was well deserved for the pure anger and rage poured of the blonde teacher in front of them.

"Yang" she snapped angrily, it was crystal clear that she had no patients at the moment.

"Uh , did I do something teach." Yang's normal smiling face , as well as her, cant keep me down, attitude was rattled by the sudden sharpened tone in Glenna's voice.

"There's a transfer student, I need you to spar with him, NOW, or that's what I would say if he was even here."

A feeling of relief over whelmed yang as she asked, "Uhh that's fine, ill break in the new guy, but are you sure the new comer should start with someone else?"

She instantly regretted her choice of words, as her teacher glare became directed at her. Taken a back the blonde in the hot seat there up her hands defensively and explain,

"well you see...it's just I'm not, really good at the whole….holding back thing so-"

She was suddenly interrupted, by Ms. Good-witch's annoyed voice their you are "Gabriel where have you been. "

Everyone let out a small snicker , at they turned to see a painting Gabriel in the doorway.

" just great, first day and I'm already late"

He made his way to the arena with oblivious exhaustion, to the what he figured to be where he was going to spare. and as his Glenda started the match he just asked the obvious question

"Hold up, were is my opponent,"

To her own discomfort, she found herself losing composure, even though this happened for what could appear to be no reason, she jumped up and down and said "That's me new guy" Yang hollered to the other side.

"Oh come on, ive already run here, I hate fighting ti begin with, buy im also fighting a girl I might have ti work with. Can I just get a bre-"

And yang already lost it, her eyes turned red, as she shot a round behind her increasing her already monster like speed. A small gasp came from the other students, as one thought crossed Yang's head over and over, "What just happened. Her fist was just cementers from the punks nose, and now she was sprawled out painfully behind him.

Gabriel turned, "I'm so sorry , really really sorry, you startled me and-" Gabriel was cut off by yangs asssult of constant punchers.

XXX

From the stand s ruby began to cheer for her sister,

"That's right yang show that poser what you got, she then noticed Blake's mouth was wide open.

"Come on Blake, I know its a little harsh but-"

Then she noticed an expression of horror fill Blake's face.

"What is it" ruby prodded.

"Yang"

"Come on spit it out"

"She hasn't hit him once, this guy, what is he?

XXXX

Back on the stage yang was breathing really hard, "Okay ill end this fast, but first glennia , are you sure

I cant just forfeit or something. "

"Call me good witch goddamn it" came from the blonde woman.

Yang's frustration became pure rage, "Oh I get It, you're a goddamn teachers pet, you've probably had some snobby rich kid training ." she realized what she said, why was this guy getting to her so much? Then all of her remorse fell as he began to try to climb out of the stage.

Yang ran towards him, "For Christ sake , you chose like the least caring teacher here, to be you're mommy"

He stopped back still turned to yang, as he was propelled into the wall by the full force of yang's punch.

"Oh my god I didn't mean to-" Yang started

But then she saw him his eyes were no red his aura burning even hotter then her own. Impossible yang thought to herself, we have the same semblance.

"Take it back!" Gabriel shouted his aura reaching a new height.

"WHA-?!" yang began ,fear and confusion running through her.

"Call me any name you want, but if you insult my sister, you've dug your own grave"

XXX

The crowd didn't understand the sight in front of them. The chaotic idea being played out on the field was unheard of, these two separate people had the same soul, how could this even be possible. The fact that their semblance was the same was unfathomable.

Even the shadowy figure gasped, and immediately ducked down. This was getting interesting, to say the least. Then a sadistic thought came into her head, her presence could add to the great chaos this paradox had created. If their was a time to strike, now would be it.

She jumped from her perch on the ceiling falling between the two young combatants, a satanic smile on her lips.

" aw what truly beautiful chaos. Who knew you'd turn into such a man Gabriel." Her voice oozed out with lust.

Gabriel's horror struck body dropped to its knees a look of absolute death on his face. the girl walked over to the boy on his knees and placed her slender fingers, seductively on his chin, forcing him to look into her eyes.

" I guess you'll always be my little Gabriel, you remember right you're parents blood splatter all over you're wet body, oh and the murderous look as you killed the man I possessed, oh god." Bayleth pulled Gabriel's head to her chest, her face looked into his eyes. Let's kill each other till their nothing but are blood, just mixing together forever, oh come with me g-

She felt a solid right hook on her tremble as she felt Yang's fist propelled her to the other wall.

" Ms. Good witch who is this-" and that when yang realized that time seemed to be frozen except for her, Gabriel and that other sadistic freak.

Bayleth voice sounded " chaos must not be on my side. I'll leave for now, but I look forward to what will happen later.

Then it was like nothing happened, the mysterious woman had vanished and each combatant was left to wonder at the plethora of information. Gabriel feel out cold the world turning into darkness, his mind unable to comprehend, that psychotic woman would never leave him to suffer alone, and at that moment he was sure their was no escape.


End file.
